An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device possesses a plurality of advantages. Currently, many manufacturers of display devices carry out development, research, or production of the organic light-emitting diode display device. In glass package methods of an organic light-emitting diode, UV glue package and frit glue package are common, and a UV glue curing process is involved in both methods. Since package of the organic light-emitting diode needs to be carried out in an N2 environment, an N2 environment is provided inside a UV curing machine. A side view of the UV curing machine and a top view thereof are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A UV mask 2 needs to be changed when a panel 1 of a different size is to be produced. The UV mask 2 comprises a mask frame 21 and a mask effective region 22. The UV mask 2 is arranged on a pin 5. A UV lamp 4 is arranged below the UV mask 2. When the UV mask 2 is to be changed, a chamber 3 needs to be opened to destroy the N2 environment, and then the UV mask 2 is changed. The N2 environment is recovered by inflating N2 after the chamber 3 is closed. It takes more than 6 hours to recover the N7, environment so as to meet the production requirements (H2O/O2<10 ppm). Such a long duration results in a large amount of productivity consumption.
In order to solve the current problem, it is necessary to provide a new ultraviolet irradiation device for package of a light-emitting diode.